This application claims the priority of Application No. 103 06 153.3 filed in Germany on Feb. 14, 2003, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to an oil filler neck for an internal combustion engine. Preferred embodiments of the invention relate to such an oil filler neck comprising a hinged lid which opens up a feed opening of an oil filler neck in a first position and closes the oil filler neck in a second position, and a lock for generating a sealing forced in the second position of the lid.
In the case of an internal-combustion engine, oil filler necks are used for the feeding of lubricants. When the oil filler neck is not in use, a feed opening is closed by means of a rotatable or hinged lid. From U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,867, an oil filler neck is known which has a hinged lid. In this case, the lid opens up the feed opening in a first position or closes the latter in a second position. In the second position, the lid is secured by means of a lock. This lock is constructed as a clip and is arranged on the exterior side of the oil filler neck. By way of the lock, a sealing force is additionally generated between the oil filler neck and the lid.
The problem in this case is the limited sealing force as well as the possibility of operating errors, that is, the possibility that the clip does not lock reliably into the lid.
It is an object of the invention to a design an oil filler neck which offers a high locking force and operating reliability.
This object is achieved according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention by providing an oil filler neck assembly for an internal-combustion engine comprising, a hinged lid which opens up a feed opening of an oil filler neck in a first position and closes the oil filler neck in a second position, and a lock for generating a sealing force in the second position of the lid, wherein the lock comprises a rotating device and a fixing device, the rotating device being rotatably arranged in the lid, and the fixing device being arranged in the feed opening, and wherein the rotating device and the fixing device are constructed to interact in the second position with the sealing force being generated by way of the rotation of the rotating device.
Further advantageous features of preferred embodiments of the invention are described herein and in the claims.
The invention provides that the lock comprises a rotating and fixing device. The rotating device is rotatably arranged in the lid. The fixing device is arranged in the feed opening of the oil filler neck. The rotating and fixing devices are constructed such that they interact in the second position and the sealing force is generated by way of the rotation of the rotating device. For this purpose, the rotating device has a lever with a jaw and pins arranged thereon. The fixing device comprises, among other things, a bush with a thread. In the second position, the pins engage in the thread of the bush. Therefore, by way of the rotation of the lever, the pins in the thread are also rotated, and a corresponding sealing force is thereby generated between the lid and the feed opening. The sealing force is defined by way of the pitch of the thread.
In addition to providing a high operating reliability, the lever additionally results in the advantage that the oil filler neck can also be used at inaccessible locations, for example, in the engine compartment of an armored vehicle. There is also the possibility of correspondingly retrofitting an internal-combustion engine with the oil filler neck according to the invention.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that the fixing device comprises a spacer tube and a spring assembly in addition to the bush. By way of the spring assembly, the sealing forces are adjusted in a targeted manner. In addition, the spring assembly prevents an overstressing of the locking mechanisms and thus contributes to reducing the wear.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.